


Destiny

by MMOW (KryptoKiwi)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Related, Closure, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enemies to Friends, Feelings, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, One Shot, Post-Canon, Realization, Redemption, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/MMOW
Summary: Wu decides to bring back Morro. It is a pretty significant adjustment, but somehow feels...right.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyraPlays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraPlays/gifts).

> Written for the winner of my 50 follower raffle on Tumblr! Thank you all. Hope you enjoy reading.

Wu was depressed about how he and Morro ended off. He got to see his beloved student again and figure out what happened to him. Even so, the way he left that second time wasn’t any more easing. He still failed him, even when given another chance. Morro’s final words would ring in his ears.

_You can only save those who want to be saved._

But then Morro returned on the Day of the Departed. It changed many things. Wu wasn’t sure why he chose to aid them. Nor was he sure what shifted in his stubborn pupil’s mind. Either way, it made Wu happy. It was good to see Cole return. It was also good to see Morro...at peace. Morro had always been high-strung and insatiable. Watching the way he faced the ninjas, Wu noticed something. There was an air of acceptance and subtle confidence in his former student’s demeanor. Not feigned, but genuine confidence. Acknowledging that they had a right to be angry with him, but also standing in his current self as opposed to his previous.

It was for these reasons that Wu wished to try summoning him once again. He knew it would be a lot to ask of his team. He also knew they would want Morro as an asset once they got beyond their inhibitions. His powers were already incredible in strength. What would happen if he were allowed to unlock the full extent of those powers? It’s like he always said to them:

_ The best way to defeat your enemy is by making them your friend. _

This rang true for Lloyd, and he’s grown exponentially since. Wu thought he would possibly be the most understanding because of this concept. Given Lloyd’s history with Morro, Wu also feared he might be the hardest to sway. In the end, though, everybody came to an agreement.

When Morro returned, he was not the type of person the others expected. He was much more quiet. They did not know he read so much, either. Probably a habit that carried over from his studies. He trained with them, but still didn’t say much aside from typical jabs about formation and the like. There were a lot of little details he’d pointed out as they sparred that had never been picked up on. It was helpful.

It took some time for the gears to fully set into motion. While the others did not implicitly mind him during training, actually bonding outside of that proved difficult. They were apprehensive, and he gave them their space. Nobody was eager to make the first move.

Except for Jay, apparently. It did not surprise Morro, but he was still curious nonetheless. He actually found the lightning master’s awkward attempts and gestures flattering. He could tell Jay was sincere and very true to his nature. It was appreciated. He did not even notice they had become friends until he caught himself snorting at a ridiculous joke Jay cracked.

Once Jay opened up, Zane was pretty quick to follow. Morro figured Zane was not the type to maintain grudges. It was probably out of solidarity until the others were ready. It felt nice to have debates over topics most would find boring. Aside from that, they practiced creating some wicked blizzards. Zane lacked the sort of judgemental behaviors humans displayed. He didn’t feel like Zane was waiting for him to mess up again.

Nya and Morro had a strange situation. On one hand, he was terrified of her powers. On the other, he thought she was a genius. Not in the traditional sense, but there was something special within her. She decided she was done being petty one day and decided it’d be easier to get to know him than sit around tolerating him. So they talked. For hours. Kai was pissed.

He and Lloyd had been more gradual. They came across each other one night. Morro was watching the stars. After all, he never slept. Lloyd didn’t seem to sleep much, either. The two would simply watch together. Then it became tradition. They had already known plenty about one another. They’d shared thoughts within Lloyd’s body the entirety of the time Morro possessed him. There was not much else to say between them. But Lloyd was fond of having somewhere to go those restless nights. Somewhere without expectation awaiting.

Cole did surprise Morro. He hadn’t expected such a lax and inviting person to be so cold. But when Morro did ask him, it became clear. Obviously, what he put Lloyd through was not acceptable. Despite this, he knew there had to be another layer. He was right. He’d almost forgotten their entire situation put Cole through the experience of becoming a ghost. Something Cole was extremely lucky to have recovered from. Recalling this left Morro feeling off and unbearably guilty. But they unpacked what happened to Cole. Cole knew that Morro would understand how emptying it felt. How couldn’t he?

Kai? Kai was a tough nut to crack. Morro could tell that Kai valued Lloyd greatly as a person. It wrecked him to see his little brother put through so much. Morro just wished to show Kai that he understood Lloyd’s worth, too. Even if it took some time. But they would be okay. Through a complete accident during sparring, they discovered how much Morro’s power amplified Kai’s. Once that happened, it was kind of hard to avoid one another. It was an itch they both couldn’t resist scratching.

The way Morro came into his power was not entirely different from how Kai got his. One day, yet another person decided to get some bright ideas about Ninjago. So, naturally, the ninjas had to intervene. Only they were about to get to Lloyd after he was already down from some pretty bad blows. Everyone else was either too far away or incapacitated. Morro wasn’t sure what he could possibly do. He’d never felt so helpless. So weak. But he willed himself to do something. Anything.

“Lloyd!” he screamed. A sudden rush coursed through him. Almost instinctively, hurricane levels of wind ripped at the villain in question until they were knocked back a safe distance.

“Even think about laying another finger on him, and I will smite you. You will experience horrors unlike any you’ve ever known” Morro spoke, voice taking on a darker edge. The wind ceased completely. He panted. He looked to Lloyd and then noticed his own figure had faded significantly from the use of energy.

“Oh no. No. No. Lloyd needs help. Somebody. Please. Not now.”

He was barely able to get to Cole in time, calling out his name before almost completely fading. Cole awoke with a start, certain he’d heard Morro but confused because he was nowhere to be found. He then saw Lloyd and immediately rushed over.

It had been a day since the battle. Morro shut himself into a closet and refused to speak to anybody, though his form eventually returned to normal. He heard someone familiar outside the door. After some prodding, he opened it. He remained silent.

“What is troubling you?” Wu asked.

“You wouldn’t understand” Morro mumbled. Wu shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I...I threatened that person. And it sounded so much like...and Lloyd was…and I thought things were finally getting better but now they’re gonna ha-” he began.

“Do not finish that sentence. They do not hate you. All my nephew has talked about since our return is how concerned he is and how you saved him. They are all worried. We sometimes say things when we get into a panic, but there is no confusion as to the cause you were fighting for” Wu reassured him. Morro looked away.

“And Morro?” Wu asked as an afterthought. The other could not meet his eyes.

“What?”

“I am proud of you.”

At those words, Morro’s head whipped around and his eyes widened. His hand covered his mouth, and he wasn’t sure how to respond. Wu lowered Morro’s hand and nodded before he left.It was in that moment the full realization of what they went through hit him. Lloyd had never made things about himself. Lloyd never thought of himself as more significant than any of the others because of a title or color. In fact, he relied a lot on the others. It was not Lloyd’s destiny. It was _ their _ destiny. All of them. Together.


End file.
